


[Podfic] Too Sexy for My Skirt  |  written by checkthemargins

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a request. Sam isn't as opposed to the idea as he thought he might be. Christmas turns out really, really good in the Old Hector Motel room. Dean (20)/Sam (16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Too Sexy for My Skirt  |  written by checkthemargins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).



> Recorded for lavishsqualor the 2014 holiday swap at the cakehole_club.
> 
> Length: 01:12:25  
> mp3 size: 66MB  
> m4b size: 34MB

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ke39v5m7vp2ef8/Too_Sexy_For_My_Skirt_MP3.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9oxwe7gfzvwfc72/Too_Sexy_for_My_Skirt.m4b) | [audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/too-sexy-for-my-skirt)


End file.
